RX and Vampire
by GreyKing46
Summary: Sam King goes to Yokai Academy, to forget the pains of fighting both Gorgum and the Crisis Empire. She must fight to survive and to protect her new friends, as she becomes friends with a pink haired vampire. And falls in love with an aqua haired Succubus, a violet haired SnowWoman and a blonde haired Cat-Woman. Her life has become MUCH more interesting. (OC)Sam/harem. Yuri.


**Hello everyone, here is a new fic! **

**This is a Kamen Rider Black RX/ Rosario+Vampire fanfiction, and I will be trying my best to make this unique.**

**My OC, Sam, has the powers of Kamen Rider Black RX, and she HAS gone through the events of the series but there WILL be differences that I will get to during the story. But you will have to wait and see.  
><strong>

**Sam will be paired with multiple different girls in a small female Harem. This is the harem at the moment:  
><strong>

**Kurumu Kurono**

**Mizore Shirayuki**

**Shizuka Nekonome**

**I am not 100% sure what to do with Moka, but I will leave that to you guys to chose in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Black, Black RX or Rosario+Vampire**

* * *

><p>A lone girl sighed as she sat at the back of a bus. She was around 16 and had shot, slightly spiked black hair and emerald green eyes... except her eyes seemed almost dead.<p>

Empty.

Except for sadness and anger, those two emotions where still visible there. They shone brightly, from the depths of her eyes. Barely noticeable.

Because that was all she had anymore after all that had happened.

She SHOULD be wearing the uniform to her new school, but she couldn't be bothered. And she hated skirts, avoiding wearing them whenever she could. She was wearing a pair of black heeled boots that reached halfway up her shin, a pair of black leather jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt, a white leather jacket and white fingerless leather gloves.

Over all, it made her have a stereotypical 'bad girl biker chick' look.

She was also a British white Caucasian, which was surprising considering she was in Japan. Honestly, she had spent her entire life in Japan... more or less. Her birth father having left when her mother said she was pregnant. She married another man a few years after she as born, a man whose wife have birth during childbirth. Giving her a step brother.

One born the same year, same month, same day, same hour... the very same minute as her. During a Solar eclipse.

And that had sealed both her fate and her step-brother.

They had been kidnapped on their 14th birthday, turned into monsters and then adding a mystic gem called a KeyStone into them. It keeps their human forms and alters their bodies, allowing them to change into warriors. But their father managed to save her before she was brainwashed, however they could not save her step-brother.

And then her father died protecting her, her mother had tried to save her and her step-brother as babies when she found out how they where gonna force their father to hand them over when they turned 14 but then they killed her. The group was sort of a mix of a cult, an ancient civilization and a mad organization wanting to conqueror the world... of course. But she did not want the world they wanted, the world of death and pain. She used the powers THEY gave her against them.

And became a Kamen Rider, a Hero of Justice.

And she won.

But so much had happened during her battle in secret that lasted nearly a year and a half. She had lost so much.

Most people would think that she deserved to live a peaceful life after all that. So did she. But apparently the universe didn't.

A year later she had to face a new threat. An inter-dimensional invasion force arrived, planning on conquering their planet since the invading forces planet was going to fall into a black hole. The problem is their species had adapted to breathing polluted air, so they where going to kill everyone on the planet and then Terra-form the planet. They started with destroying her Transformation Matrix, stopping her from becoming her Rider Form. ut she soon evolved her old ones to become stronger.

But the KeyStone absorbed energy from the sun directly. Making it evolve, heal her, create a new Transformation Matrix and make her powers evolve.

After another year long secret war she had once again won. But again, not without pain. She had lost more family.

So now, she just wanted to relax. Be normal again for a year or so. Just... morn.

And then she would return.

After all, it was her duty.

She was Sam King, she use to go by Sam Minami but she has taken her mothers maiden name after the recent battle with Crisis.

She was a Hero of Justice.

A Kamen Rider.

Shdwas the Black Sun, the Century Queen.

She was... Kamen Rider Black RX!

* * *

><p><strong>(Start Kamen Rider Black RX's theme)<br>**

Sam was flouting in an endless blackness, her eyes closed and the belt of Kamen Rider Black on her waist except the silver metal was covered in deep cracks. She followed a flouting pass and unconsciously twisted towards the sun...

**Wake Up! Wake Up!**

We cut to Sam suddenly opening her eyes and springing up in bed, looking out of the window to see Yokai Academy. Noting the time she raced out of bed and got changed

**Hikari no oorora mi ni matoi. (Don't be afraid of the pain that it brings.)**

Sam pulled on her white leather jacket before she slipped on her fingerless leather gloves and buttoned them up

**Kimi wa tatakau hito ni nare. (For evil has come to the earth.)**

Sam was then seen running down the hallways of Yokai Academy, in her shadow visions of her past battles as Black and RX appearing for fractions of a second

**Kizutsuku koto wo osoretara. (The aura of light shines on your body.)**

Sam shock her head to rid herself of those memories as a lone tear fell from her eye

**Chikyuu wa aku no te ni shizumu! (You, who are used to fighting!)**

We zoom towards Sam's eye to see reflections of Inner-Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizure fighting against several and random monsters

We zoom out again to see Sam smiling softly as she reached her friends.

**Wake Up, The hero Moeagare (Wake up the burning hero)**

The five are suddenly in a graveyard as explosions went off around them.

**Hikari to yami no hateshinai batoru (To the never ending battle between light and dark)**

Inner-Moka jumped out of the smoke and kicked a monster in the face hard

**Wake Up, The hero Taiyou yo (Wake Up, The shining hero!)**

Mizure and Kurumu jumped out of the smoke to just reveal Yukari as she slashed with her wand firing a large amount of playing cards at the screen

**Ai ni yuuki wo ataete kure (You, who are blessed with love and courage)**

Kurumu and Mizore fell from the sky as they preformed Black And White Duet Number 3

**Kamen Raidaa Kuroi bodi (Kamen Rider! with the Black body)**

RX slowly walks out of the shadows, the light illuminating the armour slowly

**Kamen Raidaa Makka na me (Kamen Rider! Of the Crimson eyes)**

RX reached to her waist and drew the Revolcane, jumping into the air

**Kamen Raidaa! BLACK! RX!**

RX stabbed into a giant monster and an explosion filled the area

The five meet up and grinned. Together they looked up and saw the logo of the story appear. As well as the Chapter title after.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RX + Vampire<strong>

**Chapter 1: RX + Vampire**

* * *

><p>The driver of the bus got closer to the tunnel. The bus driver, who's eyes covered in shadows and his eyes seemingly shinning "You a new student girl-ey?" He asked<p>

"Yea." Sam said simply, nearly monotone

"Well you better be prepared. Yokai Academy is a scary ass place." The driver laughed

"I've seen worse than anything this place can throw at me." Sam said simply as she walked off the bus as it stopped and then took off again away from her. Looking off to the side she saw a seemingly endless red sea, almost like blood. Sam looked around as she put a solid black backpack on, her eyes still dead but with a small hint of interest in them "Here's hoping." Sam sighed as she took a breath. She then called "AcroBatter!"

In a flash of blue a motorcycle that looked like an upgraded Harley-Davison raced with no rider, and came to a stop right next to her. It was a solid blue with a strange bug-like motif to it. It also had three large exhaust ports on each side. There where a yellow and white strip down each side of the bike. And near the front wheel was a symbol that looked like a fancily written 'R X' that was linked together. And the head looked like an insects. It was all blue with two antenna, as well as two large red segmented eyes and finally there where two yellow stripes down the side

This was AcroBatter, her long time friend. He use to be called BattleHopper, and was meant to be the stead of the Century King. But he joined her, and became her friend. Only to die protecting her. It was then reborn as AcroBatter when her powers had been upgraded

"Hey Sam. Looks like we're here." The bike said in a male voice, its eyes flashing red as he spoke "But why didn't you take Ridon or I here?"

"Because I didn't want to drive." Sam explained as she put on her helmet and straddled the bike

"Lazy ass." AcroBatter chuckled

"Oh shut it." Sam smiled back as she revved AcroBatter's engine and took off at a modest pace towards the school. The area was very spooky. It looked like a classic haunted woods, full of shadows and haunting looking areas.

"You've picked a real strange place to go to school." AcroBatter chuckled

"I know." Sam said, nodding at the living bikes words

It was then that she heard a loud bang from far behind her

"We should probably go check that out." AcroBatter stated simply

"Not my problem." Sam snapped before she went silent. There was several seconds of silence, nothing to be heard but AcroBatter's engine before Sam sighed and popped a wheelie, span 180, and raced towards the crash sight

"That's more like it." AcroBatter chuckled

The two came to a stop to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a female version of the school uniform, crashed into a tree and her broken bike next to her

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked

"Yea." The pinkette groaned as she rubbed her head

"Hold on." Sam said as she got off the bike and knelt next to the pink girl, grabbing her cheeks and softly

"Er..." the girl blushed as she stared at Sam

Sam looked at the pinkette's legs, feeling them lightly with one hand 'No wounds there.' she then squeezed several places across the girl's legs 'No broken bones.'

"AH!" she squealed as she slapped Sam's hands away "What are you doing?!"

"Checking to see if your injured." Sam said simply as she did the same to the pink haired girls arms before taking her face in one hand again

"Oh." She said as Sam clicked sever times around her face and then moved her finger around a bit, watching the green eyes of the girl follow it

"Looks like you're okay... somehow." She noted the damaged tree, she must have been a strong monster

"T... Thank you." The pink girl nodded before she sniffed "That... That s... smell?" She muttered

"Smell?" Sam asked with a confused look before she looked at AcroBatter, thinking she meant the bikes exhaust

"I'm sorry..." the girl muttered as she leaned towards Sam "I can't help it..."

'Huh. She's kinda cute.' Sam noted off-highhandedly as she looked at the pinkette's pretty face as it got closer to hers, thinking she would kiss her and not sure what to do

"Y... You see... I'm... I'm a vampire!" She muttered as she got even closer to Sam, but now towards her neck

"Vampire?" Sam asked before she gasped, her eyes shrinking to small dots as the pinkette bit her neck. Sam moaned softly for a second as the two stayed like that for about five seconds. Before the pinkette's eyes widened as she jumped up and began to throw up in the bushes near her. Sam leaned up and touched the spot on her neck where she had been bitten but found only a hickie left which was quickly healing "Huh."

"That was kinda hot." AcroBatter muttered "Until she started throwing up of course."

"Shut it." Sam growled as she hit the bike hard with her elbow

"S... Sorry..." the pinkette muttered as she walked back over "Your blood just tasted so... so..."

"Bad?" Sam shrugged

"N... No! Not exactly." The pink haired girl argued "The best way I can describe it is chocolate. It's nice but your blood is much to bitter for me."

"Ah!" Sam nodded in understanding as she thought 'That's weird. Must be because of the KeyStone and my cybernetics. Well, hopefully this means she doesn't want to drink my blood again then. I don't want to deal with getting bleed dry.'

"I'm Moka Akashiya." The pinkette greeted as she held out her hand

"Sam King." The girl in monochrome replied as she shook it

"Are you new at Yokai Academy?" Moka asked

"Yep. It's my first year." Sam nodded as she got up and put her helmet back on

"Wow! Same here! That's such a strange coincidence. Would you... er... want to he my friend?" Moka asked, looking down blushing at the last bit

Sam froze as she was about to get on AcroBatter. 'A friend...' Sam thought sadly 'It has been a while since I've had one... that wasn't a living machine that is.'

"Er... Sam?" Moka asked after Sam spaced out for a short while, snapping her out of her thoughts

"Oh. Sorry. Sure, I'd like that." Sam smiled at the pinkette

"Yay!" Moka called as she glomped Sam, making her fall into AcroBatter

"Hey! Calm down!" Sam snapped lightly as she pushed Moka away a bit "Unless you want me to do you against my bike or something. And that will take a few good dates before I even CONSIDER it!"

Moka blushed and looked away "Sorry. It's just that... I was a bit scared because I didn't know anyone at Yokai Academy yet."

"It's fine." Sam shrugged as she got on her bike

It was then that Moka saw her bike. Her eyes widened to a nearly insane level and she fell to her knees "No! My... My bike!"

"You can ride with me if you want." Sam offered

"You mean it?!" Moka gasped

"Yea. What are friends for?" Sam shrugged as she threw Moka a spare helmet, which she caught. Unlike Sam's it only covered the top of her head with a pair kg goggles for her eyes. Moka quickly put it on and got on behind Sam "Now hold on tight!" Sam smirked as she revved the engine

"O... Okay." Moka nodded as she wrapped her arms around Sam before they took off.

* * *

><p>*later*<p>

Sam stretched as she entered Class 1-3, and realized that she was one of the last three to arrive. The entire class turned to look at her in shock as she entered "Sup." She said barely casually, more bordly really. And that's when she started hearing the comments

"Whoa! Check that babe out!"

"She looks like some bad ass biker chick but she's too attractive for that! She looks so soft!"

"I bet she's into some kinky stuff."

"Check that ASS!"

Sam's eye twitched, ESPECIALLY at that last comment. She was about to march over there and hit the bastard when her teacher got in the way

The teacher was a slightly older woman, around her early to mid twenties if Sam had to guess. She had sandy blonde hair is shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed.

"Hello dear, meow. Who are you?" The teacher asked in an extremely chipper voice that made it impossible for a frown to be on Sam's face

"Sam King ma'am." Sam said with a small bow

"Ah Miss King! I am Miss Nekonome and I am terribly sorry but there are only three chairs left, meow." the now named Miss Nekonome said cheerfully, sounding a bit sad at the end

"It's okay." Sam smiled, seeing that the last three seats where in a line at the very back right of the room next to the window. Sam dumped her bag next to the very back seat and sat down. Looking next to her she saw a blue haired purple eyed girl wearing the school uniform for girls except instead of the green jacket she was wearing a tight yellow jumper that didn't hide her giant breasts at all. The girl was glaring at her 'She must think I might try and steal her boyfriend after that display.' Sam offhandedly noted "Ey." Sam whispered a bit harshly to the bluenette

"What?!" She snapped back

"Don't worry about me trying to steal your boyfriend. I don't swing that way." Sam said simply, giving her a wink at the end. The blue haired girl's eyes widened a bit but Sam tuned her out as she turned back to Miss Nekonome as she started to talk

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome! Now, as I'm sure you're all aware..." Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer "… this school is a school for monsters!"

'No duh.' Sam thought with a roll of her eyes, not understanding why her teacher felt the need to point it out 'Looks like my teachers a bit of a ditz... but she IS pretty attractive.'

"So, like it or not, humans run the world! That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one! You will remain your human appearance at all times! Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"What a load of bull crap. I say we kill the bastards." Laughed one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "Although I would start with having fun with all the cute girls."

Sam instantly stood up and punched her table hard "Shut the fuck up you sicko!"

"What's your problem babe?" The guy asked as he looked her up and down hungrily

"What my PROBLEM is, is that you openly stated you would happily rape girls human or not!" Sam growled "And this is a school for human-monster coexistence! Don't like that idea? Then LEAVE!"

The whole while Sam and the boy where talking Miss Nekonome was reading through the class register."Your... Saizo right? Well, you don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it." Miss Nekonome explained before she giggled and added "Well, seen it and lived."

Sam smirked as she sat down. No human's can get in? Well... she wasn't sure if she could COUNT as human anymore but if she did then one has... a highly altered one at least.

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation "I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to Sam apologized "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony… and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay, meow." Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, Sam immediately recognized her new vampire friend, Moka Akashiya. She couldn't help her small smile while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the catwalk, even if she had no idea that she was doing it.

'She certainly has the face and figure for the job if she wanted to do it.' Sam thought off-highhandedly

"W… Who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky rose hair, the beautiful jade eyes." added another

"That can't be a disguise!" a third gasped

"She's too… too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

'Bunch of perverts.' Sam growled, clenching her fist tightly. Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was really that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar girl wearing a set of unmistakable cloths

"Sam?" Moka asked curiously

"Yo." Sam said, giving a small salute but with only her first two fingers

"It IS you Sam!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the other girl nearly knocking her out of her chair from the sudden force of the pinkette's tackle "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?"

"MOKA! HEY! PERSONAL SPACE!" Sam yelled as she tried to pry the pink haired vampire off her, but she was too busy ranting on how much fun it would be

"Wow check it out!" A random male student cheered "They're rubbing their titties together!"

"Totally hot!" Another gushed

"Think they're an item? Now THAT would be hot!" A third commented

"No way man! If they where lesbians then they'd be off the market and none of us could bang them!" A fourth added

"Oh. Your right." The third commented

Meanwhile the bluenette that Sam spoke to earlier was glaring at her again as Sam tried to pry Moka off her.

And at the same time Saizo was grinning cruelly. He had found his prey. And there where two this time. Nice.

* * *

><p>*time skip*<p>

When class ended Sam wanted to just head out to make her garage for her partners as well as her place to sleep but Moka wanted to explode the Academy, and she just couldn't say no.

"Wow." Moka smiled widely "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"I guess." Sam shrugged in boredom. While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile that spoke of near childish innocent and excitement which made Sam smile, she had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at the two of them as they went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after either one of both from the way they stared at the two new friends

W… Whoa."

"What a pair of babes!"

"That pink haired girl is smoking!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"What about the girl in white leather? She's hot to!"

"Yea! I'm really holding myself back man!"

Sam gritted her teeth at all of the lustful stairs and comments. Another reason she was glad was that she didn't have to wear those pieces of fabric someone named a skirt! You can see the girls panties with very little effort!

"How do you like Yokai Academy so far, Sam?" Moka asked

"It's okay." Sam shrugged

"That's good. I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?" Moka asked with a wide grin

"Hopefully." Sam shrugged. Sam Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at how much energy Moka along the school hallways again, Moka and Sam only continued to be subjugated to the lustful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but Sam was all too aware of what was going on

The two grabbed a drink from a vending machine, Moka grabbing a can of tomato juice that she punched two holes into it for her fangs so her drink from it and Sam got a can of lemonade

Turning a corner, the pair of new friends was suddenly cut off by a taller student; one who Sam could remember had a taste for humans who just made her growl again.

"Hey, babes." Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at the two of them up and down

"Outta the way jackass." Sam growled simply

"Don't be so feisty babe.' Saizo grinned

"I said go away." Sam growled away but Saizo ignored her

"You're Moka Akashiya and Sam King Right?" Saizo asked with a dark grin "Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you two are some of the cutest thongs ever."

"Um… thanks..." Moka nodded "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou." the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh… um…" Moka nodded. "Good to meet you… I suppose."

"I'm sure. Hey babes, why don't the two of you come and spend some 'personal time' with me?" Saizo said with his grin not leaving

"I don't swing that way." Sam glared, giving Saizo a small nosebleed he whipped away quickly

"N... No thanks." Moka muttered

"Come on babes! I will show you worlds of pleasure you never even knew existed!" Saizo grinned

"Two words. Fuck. Off." Sam growled

"You bitch!" Saizo growled before he punched at her, expecting to send her flying. Everyone closed their eyes, awaiting it. Only for it to never come. Opening their eyes they saw that Sam had caught Saizo's punch at the wrist and was keeping it back with little effort

"That all you got?" Sam grinned

"What?!" Saizo gasped at the girls speed

"Guess so." Sam grinned before she slammed her foot forwards and into Saizo's groin making him squeal like a little girl and everyone to cringe and the crunch sound. After Sam let go of his hand Saizo fell to the floor holding his manhood "Stay down and away from us." Sam glared before she and Moka walked away

"That... bitch..." Saizo growled in agony as he helped his injured groin. As he looked up he saw both Moka and Sam walk away "But they've got great asses..."

* * *

><p>*later*<p>

"That was great Sam." Moka praised

"It's nothing." Sam waved off as they reached the front gate, Moka having follows Sam there as they walked

"Why are we here?" Moka asked

"No idea why your here Moka but I'm heading out." Sam shrugged

"HUH?!" Moka yelled in shock, noticing that Sam had the backpack she had arrived with and her mind went into a panic, quickly jumping to conclusions "Wait... your not gonna leave and go to a human school are you?!"

"... What?" Sam asked in confusion

"You can't go to a human school! You can't!" Moka screamed as she grabbed Sam's arm

"MOKA! PERSONAL SPACE! LET GO!" Sam yelled

"I... I'm sorry. It's just that..." Moka explained "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never had any friends. And that's why... That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed, yelling at the end as she let go of Sam's arm

The green eyed girl in white was still for a few seconds. "You hate humans?"

"Sam?" Moka asked

"I'm a human Moka." Sam said simply

"What?!" Moka gasped "No! That's impossible!"

"Well... I was. Not sure if I still am." Sam admitted

"W... What?" Moka said in confusion

"Now listen here Moka. Not all humans are bad. What you saw was just childish teasing and not understanding, there's worse in the world and not all humans are like that." Sam explained with a harsh tone, eyes hidden in shadows, before she turned to her and glared "But if you HATE humans so much then fine. It doesn't matter to me. If you hate humans, then we don't need to be friends. I don't want some hate filled bigot as a friend!" Moka's eyes widened as Sam stormed off into the forest in a light jog

* * *

><p>*With Moka*<p>

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, thinking about what Sam said. She'd always hated humans since the way she was treated, but now because of the points Sam had told her she was reconsidering her opinions.

'I'm such an idiot.' Moka berated herself as she held back tears, angry at herself for what happened between her and Sam

She heard rustling behind and spun around, hoping it was who she thought it was "Sam?!" She called hopefully

"Sorry, babe." Saizou said with a feral grin on his face as he walked lout of the bushes "It's just you and me now, alone."

"Just leave me alone." Moka said with a glare

"Sorry babe! I can't hold back around you!" Saizo growled as his body began to grow, his cloths beginning to rip

And Moka screamed

* * *

><p>*With Sam*<p>

Sam sighed as she came to a stop in the middle of the woods "This looks like a good spot." She shrugged before yelled out "AcroBatter! Ridreon!"

There where two flashes of light, one red and one blue. Out of the blue came AcroBatter.

The other was a sleek, high-tech looking two seater sports car. The car was pure red, with two black domes. One dome where the driver sat and the other for the passenger. In-between the dome was a series of spikes, the lights looked like eyes and there where silver extensions at the front that looked like mandibles which gave the entire car a bug-like look

"Hey Rideron." Sam smiled as she patted the car's hood

"Hi Sam." The car said in a male voice, the headlights flashing white as it spoke, it's tone sounding hurt

"What's the problem?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow "You angry about me not taking you here?"

"Humph." the car muttered

"Aww. Calm down." Sam smiled softly "Calm down. You know I think you're awesome. But I just didn't feel like driving."

"Fine." Rideron 'sighed'

"Okay. So let's get to work." Sam smiled "Rideron, cut down a bunch of trees."

Before anyone could do anything there was a scream. Everyone froze for a second

"Sam?" Rideron asked as Sam clenched her fist

"Not our problem..." Sam said simply, trying to look away from the direction of the scream with her eyes hidden from the shadows

* * *

><p>*with Moka*<p>

Moka panted as she lay against a tree, covered in saliva as Saizo, in his monster form of an Org standing over her with his tounge hanging out "Come on baby! Bring out your Monster form!"

"It's against... the rules." Moka panted with a dark glare

"We're outside of school now hot stuff!" Saizo grinned "Oh well... if you don't want to do it I guess I'll just have to take you like this." A dark look spread across Saizo's face as he reached out to Moka making her scream in terror

"Hey! Back off!" A voice yelled making Saizo freeze and Moka opened her eyes, her green eyes widening in joy

"You..." Saizo muttered

"SAM!" Moka cheered happily

And indeed, standing there was Sam with her hands folded across her chest

"Sam run! Forget about me!" Moka yelled in fear after she looked back at Saizo

"No can do Moka." Sam said with a shake of her head "I don't leave my friends in situations like this." Moka's eyes widened as she gasped "And I am sorry for they way I spoke to you earlier."

"It... It's okay. I'm sorry to." Moka smiled as she held back tears

"Cool." Sam grinned before she glared at the Org "What did I tell you Saizo?"

"Fuck off!" Saizo growled as he turned around and charged at Sam "First I'll kick you ass and then I will have fun with both of you!"

"SAM!" Moka yelled in fear as Saizo threw a punch at Sam

There was a second of silence before Moka opened her eyes and gasped. Sam was holding back Saizo's punch with one hand although there was clearly some effort put in there as well

"Looks like you need to be taught a lesson." Sam glared before she kicked Saizo away "And I am the one to teach it." Sam then widened hr stance a bit and rested her left arm along her waist as if she was cupping her belt buckle from above. She then extended her right arm high into the air with her palm facing in-front of her. She then twisted it inwards, her pinkie and ring fingers completely curled in while her middle was loosely curled and her forefinger was fully extended

"What is she doing?" Moka wondered as Sam slowly lowered her arm so it was pointed in-front of her.

Unbeknownst to Sam, an aura was growing around her. It was green with streaks of black and around her body where the aura touched her it was a bright red

"This... This power..." Saizo muttered as he shook in fear 'It... It can't be! She... Shes an S-Class Super Monster?!"

"Hen..." Sam started as in less than half a second she slashed her right arm to the side and made a small circle with her left. Now her left arm was posed in-front of her, elbow bent as if to block a kick, while her right rested at her hip in a ready position with it's fist clenched "...**SHIN!**" a bight white light covered her for less than half a second and an armoured warrior was standing where she once was.

The warriors boots where black with small heels, the boots going up her shins to the knee-pads. From their to the waist the leather-looking armour was a pale green. Around the waist area was black folds of the leather-like armour cut in ways that allowed a lot of movement. Around the warriors slim waist was a silver shinning belt with the buckle being a gold box with two red gems almost like eyes.

The chest and stomach area was the same dark green as the thighs, on the stomach being a strange hexagonal plate that looked like a cross between a solar panel and abs, while on the left breast was the same 'R X' symbol as kn AcroBatter except in silver. The collarbone area and shoulders where black, the shoulder pads being a moderate size.

The upper arms where green while the elbows down where black, and around her left wrist was a yellow strap with a plate which looked similar to a circular version of her belt buckle. Her neck was protected by a segmented neck-brace that was gaped in a way to not hinder movement.

And finally her head was covered in a full face black helmet, except it was about six inches higher than it needed to be. The mouth area was a large silver mouth plate with the sides looking like an insects mandibles. Over the eyes where two large bug-like segmented orbs that took up most of the face on each side, clearly allowing for a large visual range, the eye pieces having silver trim and accents around their area. And finally there where a set of silver antenna coming from exactly between the eyes. It was clear that the warrior was based off of a grasshopper

"W... What are you?!" Saizo yelled as he took a step hack, feeling the tremendous power rolling off the armoured warrior before it seemed to fade away

"I am the Daughter of the Sun!" Sam called, her voice somehow crystal clear through her helmet. She then preformed a few arm movements and called "Kamen Rider! Black!" She then did two slashes with her right arm before she returned to the pose she was in before the flash of light, each slash emphasizing a word... or actually a letter. "R! X!"

"Kamen... Rider..." Moka muttered, remembering the name from somewhere

"I don't care what you call yourself! I'm gonna rip you out of that armour and have my way with you!" Saizo roared as he charged at her

"I don't think so." RX said as she dodged the strike and punched Saizo hard on the gut, her fist touching his spine as he threw up. She then brought her leg up, slamming her black armoured knee into his chin which knocked a tooth out.

Not letting up she preformed a spin kick, hitting Saizo in the cheek and sending him flying into trees he trashed and tolled down the hill behind them

"Well, that was easy. Right Moka?" RX asked. When she didn't hear anything back she looked around in confusion "Moka?" That was when she noticed that one of the trees Saizo had been knocked into was the one Moka was leaning against. Which meant... "MOKA!" Sam yelled as she ran down the hill, still in RX form

* * *

><p>*Bottom of the hill*<p>

Moka moaned as she stood up and shrieked as she say Saizo getting up as well, scurrying to get away

"Well well well. Looks like we get some alone time after all." Saizo grinned as he loomed over her

"I don't think so!" Another voice yelled. RX leaped from the bushes and wrapped her arms around Moka, a hand accidentally knocking off the silver cross around Moka's neck, as she rolled away from Saizo. As soon as they where a good distance away RX jumped into the air, preforming a double footed kick with both feet glowing red "RX KICK!" She called. Her feet his Saizo and sent him flying into the cliff, knocking him out and rock to fall on him "Glad that's over." Sam smirked until she felt an enormous amount of energy from behind her "What?" She asked as she turned around, her eyes widening

She saw as the transformation ended. Moka had grown a few inches from her legs gaining even more length, as well as a light muscle tone, her breasts and backside grew a bit, her hair became silver-white and slightly unruly and finally her eyes had changed from emerald green to blood red, her pupils becoming slits

"Humph." The new Moka scoffed as she looked at RX

"What happ..." RX started before she noticed the cross pendent on the ground "Of course. It must have been a limiter she couldn't remove herself." She smiled as she rested her hands on her hips casually "No need to worry, I got him Moka."

"Demon." The Other-Moka spat

"You're wel... wait... huh"

"You said you where a Kamen Rider, didn't you?" Other-Moka glared

"Yea..." RX said with a raised eyebrow

"Then you must die!" Other-Moka said darkly as she charged at RX

"Whoa!" Sam gasped as she blocked a kick with her forearm, feeling her arm shake at the impact 'She's strong.' RX then had to lean back to dodge a kick to the face and then back-flipped to dodge a roundhouse

"How dare you?! You go and befriend her, yet you where one of _them _before you where going to kill her!" Other-Moka yelled as she charged

"_What are you TALKING about?!" _RX yelled back as she got into a fighting pose

"You're a KAMEN RIDER!" Other-Moka yelled as she attacked, Sam defending again "One of those evil humans who kill innocent Monsters!"

'What?' Sam gasped as she let her guard down and got kicked away for her mistake

"So you need to Learn Your Place!" Other-Moka growled as she charged at RX once again

RX got up and blocked, a dark look in her eyes, before she started to battle back. The two where fairly even. The Other-Moka was clearly much better with her legs, but RX was better at close range hand to hand. And with a 30 ton punch strength and a 45 ton kick strength she was able to keep up with the Vampire's power

'Someone has spread rumors about us! Ichigo will hate this.' Sam thought with a mental growl 'And I need to get this over with quick!'

"Stop holding back!" Outer-Moka roared after a few seconds, realizing that RX was holding back from the way she stopped or moved her arms so the attacks would cause less damage from their direct hits

RX didn't answer and suddenly kneed the Other-Moka in the gut and back-flipped away from her 'Okay. I should be okay.'

"Running away?" The Other-Moka growled

"Macro Eye." RX said simply. Her red eye pieces glows softly as, under her helmet, she was able to see the Other-Moka in finer detail as well as noticing any problems in her body "Got it!" RX smirked with a laugh

"What?" Other-Moka mocked

"KING STONE FLASH!" Sam yelled as she brought her fists to either side of her gold buckle. The red gems flashed brightly, covering the area in a red wave for a few small seconds

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The Other-Moka screamed as she covered her eyes. She was unable to see, but at the same time she felt like all of her energy was being drained away for a little bit

"I'm sorry Moka." Sam muttered as she placed her hand towards her belt, her forefinger nearly touching the gold plate **"REVOLCANE!" **inside her hand appeared a silver handle, a cylindrical hilt with a turbine in the middle of the hilt. As she moved it away, a blade of light blue energy blade extending from the hilt. With a deep breath Sam charged

Instead of jumping into the air and preforming the RevolCrush finisher, she slashed the Other-Moka across the gut with the side of her Revolcane, slamming it into her like a baseball bat

Other-Moka gasped as blood and spit fell from her mouth before she fell to the floor. She felt like all of her energy was destroyed, like her body was unable to move. "H... How?" She muttered in pai and anger

The Revolcane faded away, and RX walked towards Other-Moka "You are a vampire. Sun-light is a weakness to vampires, the Monster world being surrounded by a veil that stops the sun from harming any sensitive Monsters. If you want to go to the human world and out in the sun, you need to wear special sunscreen."

"So... What?" The vampire growled

"You see this?" RX asked as she patted the hexagon plate on her stomach "This is a solar panel called the SunBask. It absorbs sunlight, even with the barrier. And the Revolcane is all of the energy of the SunBask."

"Pure... sun... energy?" Other-Moka gasped as RX walked away towards the cross

"Yep. Not enough to kill you, but enough to temporally paralyses you." RX nodded as she picked it up

"J... Just kill... m... me..." Other-Moka growled in humiliation

"Why would I do that!" RX asked as she straddled Other-Moka "You're my friend."

"Shut up!" Other-Moka snarled

"Listen to me for a few seconds!" Sam glared as she deHenshined "The Kamen Rider's have been given a bad name to the monsters! It has been a misunderstanding! And I KNOW you can both hear me by the way!"

"Yea... right." Other-Moka growled

"It is true!" Sam glared "We are Heroes of Justice. Yes we kill monsters, and protect humans. But that is a gross simplification of what we do!"

The Other-Moka raised an eyebrow

"What WE DO is defeat evil organizations that want to take over the human world and then they will head off to monster world and take over here! And they use monsters, mainly man-made ones!" Sam explained "We don't kill monsters for the hell of it! We take down the monsters sent to kill people and take over the world!"

The white haired Moka's eyes widened at those words before she made a 'Tch' noise and said "Whatever. Can you put my Rosario back on? And look after the other me."

"Sure." Sam smiled as she reconnected the cross to the chain. The silver-white hair slowly darkened a bit, blending into bubble-gum pink, the red slitted eyes fading into green with normal pupils

"S... Sam?" Moka asked as she blinked a few times

"Hey Little Miss Pink." Sam smiled "You okay?"

"Y... Yea." the pink haired girl nodded "P... Please tell me you where telling the truth earlier?"

"I swear on my life and our friendship." Sam said in pure honesty making Moka's face split into a wide grin

"Thank you!" Moka called as she hugged Sam, the other girl freezing for a second before she hugged her back. After a few moments Moka blushed as she realized Sam was straddling her waist "Er... Sam? C... C... Could you g... get off p... please?"

"Huh?" Sam asked before her eyes widened "Oh! Okay, sorry." Sam stood up and held out her hand, helping Moka up

"Thank you." Moka smiled, still blushing

"You're welcome." Sam smiled back "So, let's head back to the dorms. It's getting a bit late."

"O... Okay." Moka nodded, the two heading back to the creepy looking school "Sam can you... well... tell me about your past? How you're not a 'normal' human any more?"

"Sure." Sam sighed "I won't go into too much detail because it is a long story."

"It's okay." Moka nodded

"My step-brother and I where born during a solar eclipse, at the exact same time. And that is what this... cult, for a lack of a better word, wanted. They took us when we where 14, on our birthday." Sam explained "They turned us into monsters and added magic stones, which kept our human forms but greatly boosted our power. We where suppose to kill each other, fighting to the death. And the winner was meant to rip the gem, called a KeyStone, from the losers corpse and absorbing it into their own. The winner becomes the Creation King, their leader who absorbs the power of the past leader as well if the old leader is still alive."

"They... They... where actually cruel enough to actually turn children into monsters and make them fight each other to the death?!" Moka gasped in shock and disgust

"Yep." Sam nodded "My dad saved me from being brainwashed, but we couldn't save my brother. He became their ShadowMoon. I defeated Gorgum... I had to send my sister and near sister-in-law, to never see them again... and then I... I had... had to kill him." Sam clenched her eyes tightly as she held back tears

"Oh Sam!" Moka gasped before she hugged her tightly

"Thanks." Sam nodded before she added with a slight chuckle "Oh, and I... kinda... died."

"What?!" Moka gasped

"Yea." Sam said with a smile "Twice."

"TWICE?!" Moka yelled

"OW! Careful, I don't wanna become deaf." Sam chuckled

"How did that happen?" Moka asked as she calmed down a bit

"A year after I defeated Gorgum, I had to face a new threat. An inter-dimensional invasion force arrived, planning on conquering their planet since the invading forces planet was going to fall into a black hole. The problem is their species had adapted to breathing polluted air, so they where going to kill everyone on the planet and then Terra-form the planet." Sam explained, making Moka gasp once more "They started with destroying my Transformation Matrix which stopped me from becoming my original Rider Form, Kamen Rider Black. However they did not destroy the powers themselves OR the KeyStone... a bit stupid really."

"Just a bit." Moka agreed

"Yea. Gorgum was always much smarter than Crisis." Sam nodded "Anyway, after that I was thrown into space which is how I died the second time. But the KeyStone absorbed energy from the sun directly which made it... well... evolve. It healed me, create a new Transformation Matrix and caused the power of Black to go through a metamorphosis... an evolution. Into Black RX."

"The form you used!" Moka gasped

"Yea." Sam nodded "But again, I lost more. I lost a new family, one that took me in. Their parents where killed... for no reason. Except to make me mad." Sam was crying a bit and shacking "And I had to kill my brother... _again_!"

"Oh Sam..." Moka muttered as she hugged Sam tighter. The two stayed like that for a while, new friends together. Happy for having a new friend, and promising to be by each others side whenever they need are needed.

* * *

><p>*elsewhere*<p>

The blue haired girl from Sam and Moka's class walked down the halls with a sway of her hips and a large grin as she saw many different males turn her way and focusing on her chest, talking about and drooling

"What a sexy babe!"

"Look at those tits!"

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The girl, Kurumu Kurono, smiled widely as she kept walking. Her plan was going great! But then she heard the other things people where saying

"You guys hear of those two smoking hot babes called Moka Akashiya and Sam King?"

"Yea! Those two are HOT!"

"Oh I wish I could get with one of those two!"

Kurumu's fist tightened in anger as she shook in rage.

Moka Akashiya.

Sam King.

She has had ENOUGH with those two taking all of her attention!

Stealing all of her men!

She was gonna take them DOWN!

This school's men where _**HERS**_!

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go!<strong>

**That was the first chapter of RX+Vampire. It was really fun to write and just so everyone knows, this story will have a bit of self-parody with the Rosario+Vampire half of it with some of the aspects of what happens and how characters act.**

**Now, I have a set up a Patreon account (link is on my profile) and if you enjoy my work and wish to support me, even a $1 a month subscription would be very appreciated and can help. **

**And before anyone complains, no. I will NOT be holding any of my work 'ransom' or anything. I will keep writing even if no one donates. However, if I get donations I will be able to worry about paying for my rent, food and wifi as much so I will be able to write even more.  
><strong>

**So please, if you have some change to spare a month and wish to support me then please donate at my Patreon. You can donate as much or as little as you want.  
><strong>

**And if you do not want to donate, don't worry. I won't hold it against anyone and I won't stop writting, or writing at a lesser quality.**


End file.
